Misterio de Medianoche
by Alex Sakura
Summary: La historia transcurre luego del episodio 70, Sakura y Syaoran son convocados a una casa abandonada, quién y por qué los convocó...?
1. Default Chapter

Misterio de Medianoche Esta historia tiene lugar justo entre el episodio 70 y la segunda película. Es S+S por supuesto ^^; espero que les guste!****

**Misterio de Medianoche**   
**Por Alex S. aka Servo Y**

Los día cada vez se volvían mas cortos y Syaoran se preguntaba si nevaría ese invierno. Era otoño y las hojas secas empezaban a cubrir el suelo. Arrastrando sus pies cos las manos en los bolsillos se puso a pensar en la tarea, el fin de semana próximo en fin, todo lo que piensa un chico normal de escuela. De pronto algo tocó su mejilla, era algo cálido. Puso su mano sobre el pequeño objeto que resultó ser un pétalo de flor de cerezo, de los que abundan en primavera en Japón. (ni idea si en Hong Kong también ^^; ) Algo se encendió dentro de su ser, una flama que no había sentido durante mucho tiempo. Sostuvo entre sus manos ese pequeño objeto, que le devolvió cálidos recuerdos, tan cálidos como el pétalo mismo y entonces supo que no sería un día ordinario, o por lo menos no lo sería para él... 

Sakura se levantó de la cama, había estado enferma toda la semana anterior y ya empezaba a mejorar. Se puso las pantuflas de conejito que la había regalado Touya su cumpleaños anterior y salió de su habitación en busca de jugo de naranja.   
"Sakura que haces levantada?" le preguntó Kero-chan parándola en la mitad del pasillo.   
"Voy a buscar jugo de naranja..." respondió ella con una voz somnolienta típica de cualquier persona un sábado por la mañana. Su voz que los días anteriores se había deteriorado estaba de vuelta a la normalidad ese día, cosa que pareció sorprender un poco a Kero.   
"Veo que tu voz estás mejor... es extraño ayer sonabas como una rana con piedras en la garganta, hoy suenas.. como una chica normal."   
"Debe ser mi magia..." dijo Sakura frotándose los ojos y corriendo la "temible bestia alada" (^~) del camino. Lo que no sabía era que había una razón para aquello, algo importante iba a pasar y ella no debía estar enferma para entonces. 

"Syaoran" su madre lo llamó, "mañana partes para Japón, prepara tus cosas." A Syaoran se le iluminaron los ojos pero en lugar de gritar de alegría se limitó a preguntar, "...por que?" Su madre no respondió, simplemente repitió, "prepara tus cosas." En lugar de repetir su pregunta Syaoran simplemente se dio vuelta y dejó la habitación, era mejor no meterse en líos con su madre.   
Una hora mas tarde Syaoran ya estaba listo para partir. Le pareció extraño que su madre hubiera decidido que el viajara tan repentinamente, seguramente había algún motivo pero ella no dio explicación alguna. Pronto estaba en el aeropuerto esperando su avión que lo llevaría a su reencuentro con Sakura... 

Sakura estaba sentada tranquila tomando su jugo en la cocina, ya estaba menos dormida y se preguntaba que estaría haciendo el resto en clase. Su padre tenía que atender un asunto urgente y su hermano estaba en la escuela por lo que ella se encontraba sola. De pronto sonó el teléfono. "Quien es...?" preguntó algo nerviosa, tenía un mal presentimiento, "Sakura, ve a la casa abandonada a orillas del bosque a las 10 de la noche, te espero allí," dijo una voz, aparentemente desconocida y colgó. Sakura quedó en silencio. Colgó el teléfono y se dio vuelta. Iría..? Sí, iría. Había algo dentro de ella llamándola, y aunque tenía un mal presentimiento no había de que temer, sus Cartas Sakura la protegerían. 

"El avión tubo un retraso y se suspenderán los vuelos a Japón hasta las 8 de la noche." Syaoran suspiró al escuchar el anuncio. Estaba tan cerca... y tan lejos... Se quedó sentado esperando, leyendo un libro que le habían dado de tarea. " Los koalas son animales originarios de..." "Syaooooraaaaan..." una voz lo llamó desde adentro de su cabeza. Syaoran levantó la vista de su libro, "Syaaaaooooraaaan..." la voz repitió una vez mas. El chico frunció el seño. No sabía que era lo que producía esa voz, nunca había leído de nada parecido en sus libros de magia pero sabía que era algo relacionado con el tema, no podía estar volviéndose loco. "Ve a la casa abandonada a orillas del bosque a las 10 de la noche, te espero allí." Entonces todo en su cabeza volvió a la normalidad. No pensaba ir, no sin antes investigar sobre el tema, si algo había aprendido era a tener precaución ante esa clase de cosas y pensaba poner en práctica sus conocimientos. 

"Espejo!!" Sakura invocó la presencia de la carta. Esta tomó su forma delante de ella. "Carta espejo necesito salir esta noche, sé que Touya se dará cuenta así que por favor... por favor no te acerques a él." El espejo asintió. Sin siquiera cambiarse Sakura invocó su próxima carta, el vuelo, y salió colando a través de la ventana silenciosamente. Segundos mas tarde Touya entró a la habitación, "ya se fue..." dijo resignado y miró al espejo, "ya veo que Sakura no aprende..." la falsa Sakura se sonrojó. 

Syaoran se acostó en la cama del hotel. Había llegado con el ocaso y estaba cansado. Se acostó en la cama y cayó en un profundo sueño inmediatamente. Entonces volvió a escuchar esas palabras. Al principio eran un eco lejano en lo profundo de su cerebro, distantes y a la vez cercanas. Cada vez mas fuerte la misma frase que había oído antes pasó de un susurro a un grito. Entonces despertó.   
Estaba fuera de su habitación, no se imaginaba como había llegado a ese lugar, no era sonámbulo y no había nadie que lo hubiera podido llevar. Sus pies descalzos tacaron el frío suelo de cemento. Miró a su alrededor, había visto ese lugar, un día paseando solo, era la casa abandonada cerca del bosque. Entonces escuchó pasos. "Quién anda ahí?" preguntó. Los pasos se alejaron.   
Sakura paró a la puerta de la casa, había alguien más y no la persona que la esperaba, de lo contrario no hubiera preguntado quién era. Se sentó en silencio, temblando, en parte por el hecho de que estaba en pijamas y era una noche fría y en parte por el miedo que le causaba lo desconocido, arma natural de todo ser. "Te había estado esperando..." dijo una voz desde atrás de la puerta. Sakura se dio vuelta.   
Syaoran siguió caminando, ahora en dirección al lugar de donde había escuchado provenir los pasos. No sabía que exactamente esperaba encontrar, pero siguió buscando igualmente, sin darle importancia al frío que sentía. "Li-kun... te estaba esperando..." una voz femenina dijo. Era muy distinta a la de sus sueños. Syaoran se dio vuelta. 

Continuará...   



	2. 

Misterio de Medianoche

**Misterio de Medianoche parte 2**

Bueno, esta parte está dedicada a todo al que maté de intriga ^^; especialmente Sakura Kinomoto, por cierto buen fic ^___^ me perdí un poco al principio pero me gustó. En fin, el desenlace, que lo disfruten! 

Con confusión Sakura miró a la persona que le había llamado. "Eriol...?" preguntó aturdida, por que la había hecho salir a aquella hora y por que no había dicho que era él? Todas esas preguntas se esfumaron cuando el chico sopló un brillante polvo dorado a la cara de Sakura quien cayó dormida inmediatamente.   
Syaoran miró a la chica delante de el. "Daidouji...?" preguntó al ver el rostro de la mejor amiga de Sakura, vestida de negro. Tomoyo sopló el mismo polvo que había usado antes Eriol y Syaoran cayó en un profundo sueño.   
"Parece que todo salió según lo planeado..." dijo Tomoyo viendo a Sakura y Syaoran dormir uno al lado del otro.   
"No exactamente..." respondió el, "tomé los polvos equivocados... de despertarán en una hora y media en lugar de 2 horas, así que lo que esperamos podría pasar antes de las 12 y arruinar el plan..."   
" No importa, por lo menos traje mi cámara!" exclamó Tomoyo sonriendo.   
En seguida se enfrascaron en una larga charla, conformada por diversos temas, el compromiso de Eriol con Kaho, el vestido nuevo que Tomoyo le había hecho a Sakura, la escuela, como reaccionaría Kero al ver a Suppi de nuevo después de tanto tiempo... y de pronto vieron a Sakura moverse. En seguida le siguió Syaoran ambos abrieron los ojos casi al mismo tiempo. Sakura fue la primera en incorporarse, se frotó los ojos y miró a su alrededor.   
Estaba en lo que parecía ser el patio de aquella inmensa casa. Había un gran cerezo y sobre una de sus ramas, fuera del alcance de la vista de Sakura, estaban Tomoyo y Eriol sentados uno junto al otro esperando ver la reacción de Sakura y Syaoran. Detrás de ese árbol se extendía un sombrío bosque, lleno de arbustos y altos árboles que, si hubieran tenido vida, terminarían con aquel lugar en un santiamén.   
Sakura sintió escalofríos. De pronto una mano se posó sobre su hombro. "Q-quien es..? Eriol...?"   
"No..." respondió. Sakura se dio vuelta. Su corazón dio un brinco al reconocer a aquel, su amor perdido, su querido... "Syaoran!" exclamó Sakura con una mezcla de emoción y sorpresa. Syaoran la miró.   
"Que haces aquí...?" preguntó el chico. Tenía más de cien preguntas mejores en su mente y fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.   
"Me hicieron una llamada esta tarde... al parecer era Eriol pero ahora no lo veo..."   
"Viniste hasta aquí por Hiiragizawa?" preguntó el chico con un repentino ataque de celos.   
"Es que... no sabía quién había llamado y pensaba averiguar..."   
Eriol sonrió. Todo iba de acuerdo a lo planeado. Miró el reloj. 5 para las 12.   
Syaoran asintió. "Está bien... y simplemente me fui a dormir y aparecí aquí como por arte de magia.. debe haber sido Hiiragizawa... me las pagará!"   
Sakura bajó la vista, "quiere decir que no estás contento de verme...?" preguntó con tristeza.   
"N-no!" respondió exaltado, "claro que estoy contento... a pesar del tiempo aún... aún te amo..."   
Las mejillas de Sakura se tiñeron de rojo. Había estado esperando la oportunidad para responderle y ahora la tenía, pero las palabras no salían. "Una acción vale más que mil palabras..." oyó esa frase en su mente y sin dudarlo por un instante acercó su cara a la de Syaoran hasta que sus labios se tocaron. En ese instante tocaron 12 campanadas.   
(Ayuda visual para imaginárselo! http://www.geocities.com/ale_4_10/4iv.gif )   
Tomoyo filmaba interesada, y aunque había logrado quedarse en silencio hasta el momento no pudo más y exclamó, "Se ven diviiinooos!!"   
El beso se rompió y ambos miraron hacia arriba para ver a Eriol y Tomoyo bajar flotando en el aire, Tomoyo sosteniendo su cámara. Las mejillas de ambos, Sakura y Syaoran, se volvieron rosadas.   
"Feliz aniversario!" dijo Eriol sonriendo.   
"A-aniversario...?" Sakura parpadeó confundida.   
"Fue idea de Daidouji, hace exactamente 5 años que se conocieron y pensó que sería el momento ideal para que formaran pareja. Yo, que me encuentro en Japón de viaje me ofrecí a ayudarla."   
Syaoran lo miró algo enfadado pero su enojo se desvaneció al volver a ver la cara de Sakura. Le tomó la mano y le susurró nuevamente, "te amo."****

**~^*^~Owari~^*^~**


End file.
